The Note
by Dreamer of Legends
Summary: Extra closure to canon.


_Home. But am I, really? Will home ever feel the same again, now that he's gone?_

These thoughts twisted him around inside, turning what should've been gratitude and happiness, into feelings of bitterness and sorrow. Yugi could not make sense of the confusing swirl of emotions that tossed around inside of his mind; he barely registered what he was doing as he climbed the steps to his bedroom. Grandpa graciously gave Yugi some space, realizing that the pain Yugi was feeling would be better dealt with in solitude right now.

He dropped his bag to the floor, and collapsed onto his bed; letting his feelings wash over him completely. His memories were re-living every waking moment of his time with Yami, the good and the bad, the painful and the comforting.

He thought of when they had met, at Duelist Kingdom, when Yugi was on a mission to save his grandfather from Pegasus. Yami had been lost then, living through Yugi because he could not remember whom he himself was. But they had eventually come to trust in each other, and it was thanks to Yami that Pegasus' twisted plan was shot down.

He remembered Battle City, where they fought together against Marik and his legion of Rare Hunters, when Yami had taught Yugi to be strong, and to have courage and faith in himself. Against all odds, when the world seemed as though it was a cold and heartless place, Yami had chased away the evils that threatened them with his strong and bright spirit.

He thought of Dartz, and the Seal of Orichalcos, and of how Yami had nearly lost everything he held dear, the very light within his soul, to the darkness. Dartz had nearly convinced him that he was meant to sacrifice himself for wrongs he couldn't remember committing. But he had pulled through in the end, had held fast to his belief that he was a good person, and had defeated that ultimate darkness.

Yugi didn't want to think of the most recent memories, they hurt far too much. His heart shuddered in his breast as they came on anyway, a thousand images of that last duel, the last time he would ever see his friend...

Yugi's poor heart shuddered again, silently, and then snapped cleanly in half. He could not stop the sudden rush of tears, could not control the sobs that wracked his entire frame. He cried in pain because his closest friend was gone, cried because he felt so very cold and empty inside. He felt as though a part of him was missing, that he would never be whole again. He would never get to talk with Yami; never again get to hear his voice tell Yugi that everything was going to be ok. He would never fall asleep in his brother's arms, safe and warm and loved, as Yami sung him a quiet lullaby...

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to keep himself from totally falling apart. Then he paused, feeling something shift under his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single slip of paper tucked neatly in half. One word was marked in black ink on the front, unmistakably in Yami's handwriting: **'Aibou'**

With trembling fingers, Yugi unfolded the letter, his heart hammering in his chest.

_**Yugi,**_

_** If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I was not going to do this; I figured it would be much easier for you to just forget me. But...**_

_** I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, not again.**_

_** I knew saying goodbye to you would be the most painful thing I've ever had to do, and I was right. I couldn't bear the thought that I would never see you again, my heart would break when I thought that I would never feel your warm and caring soul next to mine again. **_

_** But then I realized something, something that I felt foolish for forgetting in the first place. You should know, it was you who taught me this invaluable lesson.**_

_** No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, or how hopeless the situation seems, we are not alone. We have the love and support of all of our friends, and we have each other. **_

_** If ever you are feeling alone Yugi, remember that I am still with you. I continue to live inside your heart, as you will continue to be in mine. **_

_** I know not what awaits me beyond this horizon, or what will happen when my spirit is finally able to rest. But I hold faith that no matter what, I will never truly leave this world.**_

_** You are a strong person Yugi, of that I have no doubt. You taught me compassion and mercy; you showed me how to love, when I had nearly forgotten how. Your heart is as big as the sun, and just as bright, and I have no doubt that you will continue to be a shining example to those around you.**_

_** Do not mourn for me my friend, please know that I will see you again soon. I will be your guardian angel, until the day that you join me in a better place, when I can hold you in my arms again. **_

_** Until that time, live as best as you can, keep making new friends, don't ever stop smiling, and most importantly, never give up.**_

_** I love you aibou,**_

_** Yami**_

Yugi clutched the note to his heart, tears of silent gratitude and warmth spilling onto his cheeks. His soul rejoiced in those simple words of a true friend, and all of a sudden, he _could _feel Yami, all around him. The sunlight that streamed in through the window was his smile; the warm fuzzy feelings that tingled all over his heart were Yami's hug. He could feel Yami's presence in every little moment. It was amazing! He dried his eyes on his wrist, and felt foolish indeed for thinking that Yami was gone. '_There is no such thing as goodbye, because one day I will be with him again.' _He thought happily. Yugi's heart felt whole once more, and it burned with such an inner fire, he knew he would never have to look far to find comfort.

He walked to his window and threw it open, basking in the warmth of the sun.

'Love you forever.' He whispered, somehow knowing that Yami would hear him. 'Thank you, for everything my friend.'

A gentle breeze swirled about outside, catching strands of Yugi's hair and happily tugging them this way and that. It occurred to him then that Yami was watching him, from a place that was goodly and peaceful, waiting for the time that Yugi would join him.

Watching him, and smiling.


End file.
